vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At Freddy's
|-|Games= |-|Novels= Summary Five Night's At Freddy's is a series of indie point-and-click survival horror video games developed by Scott Cawthon. The game centers on the fictional pizza restaurant Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where the player must act as a night security guard, defending themselves from the malfunctioning animatronic animal characters by tracking their movement through the facility using security cameras. In the novels, the lore in the book is slightly different as well as the names and personalities of certain characters. The story centers around the protagonist, Charlie, who has been affected by the horrific events of the Freddy Fazbear franchise and is the daughter of the man who started the franchise. Power of the verse Video Game Due to the ambiguous and mysterious nature of Five Night's at Freddy's narrative, indexing their powers can be rather difficult. At best, the animatronics were known to be capable of crushing skulls and bones, putting them at Wall level; although a gargantuan animatronic in a VR game that goes by the name Dreadbear can achieve Town level. So far they have been implied to all have strength at the very least on the level of a peak human, with the top tier being William Afton (aka the Purple Guy), who could casually rip apart other animatronics. They are known for their stealth, capable of killing a night watchman with the company unable to find the body. They are also really hard to neutralize or destroy due their sheer durability and due being possessed, most animatronics in the second game were in a state of disrepair and they still worked properly. Certain characters also possess blatantly supernatural qualities such as being incorporeal and teleportation. Novels Most novel characters are only slightly different and less powerful that their incarnations from that of the game series. Most characters peak at around Street to Wall level physically. The Twisted animatronics, though clearly inferior to the originals, can cause illusions and nausea. The debatably most powerful character of this verse is William Afton as Springtrap. Even as a human, he shows resistance to the abilities of The Twisted Ones and all of the abilities. Supporters and Opponents of the Series 'Supporters:' *Zacmariozero *batman129 *Glitch Trainer MangleMan25 *HeadlessKramerGeoff777 *Starter Pack *Christian Higdon *EMagolorSoul *Crimson Azoth *xXJellyXx *Totallynotchewbacca *Jackythejack *Sans2345 *Walker21232123 *Piiiuijjiiijiiijuijhuu *Soupywolf5 'Neutral:' *ThePerpetual *Elvis Adika *Sigma the Terminator of Purple Monsters *Dreaming Serpent *DanFlsamual21 *Kuroiha *CinnabarManx421 'Opponents:' *GTgokussj4 *Ogurtsow *Ryukama *ExoSaiyan9000 *SoyHop *IvoryAS *I'm blue daba dee daba die *TheLuffyPlayer *Yomi Schwarz *Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki *Penguinkingpin *Shadowbokunohero *ZacharyGrossman273 *VersusJunkie54 *Konaguna *Agnaa *Newendigo *TheArsenal1212 Characters Five Nights at Freddy's Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Mangle *Shadow Bonnie *Shadow Freddy *Crying Children *Endo-02 *JJ Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Five Nights at Freddy's 4 *Fredbear (Plush) *Plushtrap Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location *Circus Baby *Bidybabs *Ballora *Minireenas *Funtime Freddy *Funtime Foxy *Ennard *Bon Bon *Bonnet *Yenndo *Lolbit *Michael Afton Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Simulator *Helpy *Lefty *Mr. Hugs *Henry/Cassette Man Five Nights at Freddy's Novels *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie the Bunny *Chica the Chicken *Foxy the Pirate *Michael Brooks *William Afton/Springtrap *Twisted Freddy *Twisted Bonnie *Twisted Wolf *Twisted Foxy *Funtime Freddy (Novels) *Funtime Foxy (Novels) *Circus Baby (Novels) Ultimate Custom Night *Rockstar Freddy *Rockstar Bonnie *Rockstar Chica *Rockstar Foxy *Happy Frog *Pigpatch *Nedd Bear *Mr. Hippo *Orville Elephant *The Player (Ultimate Custom Night) *Fredbear *The One You Shouldn't Have Killed *Dee Dee (Ultimate Custom Night) Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted *PlushBabies *Glitchtrap *Dreadbear *Grim Foxy The Fright Dome: Five Nights at Freddy's *The Animatronics Videos Five Nights at Freddy's - Trailer Five Nights at Freddy's VR Help Wanted - Launch Trailer PS VR-1559437152 Ultimate Custom Night Trailer-1559446112 Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Book Verses